La mort n'est pas une fin
by La Folleuh
Summary: Qui pensait que mourir était facile ? Sirius va apprendre à ses dépends que ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos !
1. Une arrivée fracassante

**__**

Titre : La mort n'est pas une fin

****

Auteur : Meoi ! Enfin, la Folleuh quoi !

****

Disclaimeur : Tout m'appartient !! Tient, aurais-je oublié la négation ?

****

Petite note : Pour ceux que j'ai déjà reviewer et qui non pas lu ma bio, je suis aussi La Folle.

****

Petite note bis : Merci à mes copines et auteurs qui m'ont soutenue et à ma bêta lectrice qui va se grouiller de mettre sa fic sur le site !!!

Sur ce bonne lecture !

****

Chapitre un : Une arrivée fracassante

Sirius se baissa pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle :

-Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle.

Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré de l'arcade.

Le jeune homme se releva prestement en s'époussetant.

-Bellatrix, tu es désespérante ! Tu es toujours aussi nulle qu'avant ! Mais regarde-moi ! Je n'ai rien, pas le moindre petit bobo ! Où Voldemort va-t-il chercher ses sbires ? Dans des pétards surprises ? Bon, c'est vrai. Arrêtons de jeter la pierre à ce pauvre mage noir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis incroyablement résistant !

Ne percevant aucune réponse il se mit à contempler l'endroit dans lequel il se était. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la pièce où il se trouvait précédemment : elle était vide, mis à part lui, rectangulaire et entièrement peinte en blanc. Sirius en resta pantois. Que devait-il faire ? Appeler ses amis et tout simplement voir si quelqu'un venait ou bien s'asseoir et regarder le temps qui passe ? Ne sachant que choisir, il opta pour s'asseoir et crier de toutes ses forces "Youhou ! Y a quelqu'un ?".Après avoir passé de nombreuses minutes à s'époumoner, notre jeune ami se rendit compte qu'il y avait de l'écho. Il commença alors à chanter et à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en virevoltant dans la salle (Sirius : j'ai l'impression d'être une danseuse de ballet là ! Vous êtes sûrs que c'était prévu dans le script ? NdA : -) Il s'éclata dix bonnes minutes avec des "Yalalahihou hihou yalala hihou !" et autres onomatopées quand soudain, il eut une idée de génie ! NdA : bah oui, c'est Sirius ! Il prit une grande inspiration et entama un retentissant :

-ROGUE EST UN GROS 

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS UN PEU FINIT LÀ ?!!

Refroidit le Siri.

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais auriez-vous dit quelque chose ?

-Mais oui mon cher Sirius, je te demandais juste (ton mielleux) si ce n'était pas un peu fini tes enfantillages !

-Oui, bien sûr ! Mais j'ai juste une petite question

-Mais vas-y, je t'écoute. Je suis là pour ça. ton bienveillant

-Rassurez-moi, je ne suis pas en train de discuter avec un écho ?

-Et moi qui croyais que les élèves de Dumbledore étaient mieux élevés que ça ! Me confondre avec un vulgaire écho !

(Echo : Eh !)

-Toutes mes excuses noble personnage ! Un tel homme que moi ne peut deviner l'immensité qui vous anime ! NdA : encore un peu de cirage Siri ?

-Il est vrai, il est vrai. Pour tes bonnes paroles, tu es pardonné.

-Merci beaucoup M'sieur ! Je peux retourner avec Harry et les autres maintenant ?

-Sirius, mon pauvre petit Sirius. N'as tu point regardé où tu te trouvais ? Ici-bas est une dimension dont on ne peut échapper. Tu ne peux, par conséquent, rejoindre ton filleul et tes amis dans leur combat.

-Comment ? Oh non ! Il faut que je les aide ! Que je voie ce qu'il se passe !

-Alors regarde

****

Là-bas

-Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, Potter, reprit-il à voix basse. Tu m'as exaspéré trop souvent et trop longtemps. **AVADA KEDAVRA !**

Harry n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour tenter de résister. Il avait l'esprit vide, sa baguette magique inutilement pointée vers le sol.

Mais la statue décapitée du sorcier s'anima soudain, sauta de son piédestal, atterrit avec un grand bruit sur le parquet et se dressa de toute sa hauteur entre Harry et Voldemort. Le sortilège rebondit sur la poitrine de la statue qui étendit les bras pour protéger Harry.

-Quoi ? S'écria Voldemort en regardant autour de lui._Dumbledore ! _dit-il alors dans un souffle.

****

Ici-bas

-Mais c'est affreux !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Loin de làgros soupir

-Attendez une petite seconde

-J'attends.

-S'ils sont là-bas et que moi je suis ici. Alors où suis-je ? J'ai donc réellement changé de dimension ?

-Tu es passé de l'autre côté du voile.

-Je suis donc mort ?

-Hélas !

-Mais alors, Vous êtes, Vous êtesbafouilla Sirius en rougissant. Vous êtes Dieu ? Je Vous demande pardon pour l'irrespect dont j'ai pu faire preuve jusqu'à présent.

-Tu es tout pardonné. Mais

-Où je vais alors ? C'est par où le Paradis ?

-J'y venais, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé parler ! Le chemin qui te mènera au Paradis est semé d'embûches !

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour juger si tu es digne d'y entrer bien sûr ! Car avec tes antécédentsRien n'est moins sûr.

-Mais, je ne veux pas aller avec ma mère moi ! Et, mes antécédents ? Quels antécédents ? Vous parlez de la fois où j'ai fait tomber le porte cierges avec tous les cierges allumés ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'était vraiment pas intentionnel !

-De cette fois comme des autres ! Toutes tes blagues imbéciles faites avec tes amis

-À propos de mes amis Où sont James et Lily ?

-Au Paradis bien évidemment !

-Et James aurait plus de droits que moi sur le Paradis ?

-Vois-tu la porte sur le mur ?

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question mais oui, je la vois.

-Et bien c'est parfait ! s'exclama son interlocuteur qui ne s'était pas montré de tout l'entretien. Dirige-toi vers elle. Tes consignes sont simples : tu dois aller Là et tu me retrouveras. Bonne chance Sirius.

-Et mais attendez ! C'est où Là ? Je ne sais même pas où cela se trouve ! et pourquoi "bonne chance" ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en mes capacités ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Il se dirigea alors bon gré mal gré vers la porte qui était apparue soudainement pendant leur entretien en maugréant contre les cerfs qui avaient des billets d'entrée gratuits pour le Paradis. NdA : Personne ne lui a dit qu'il y avait été directement ! Complexerait-il ?

****

Là

-James, mon chéri, tu ne crois pas avoir été un peu dur avec ton meilleur ami ?

-Mais non Lily Jolie ! D'ailleurs, il ne m'avait jamais raconté cette histoire avec les cierges

-Là n'est pas la question James ! Dit-elle d'un ton faussement menaçant.

-Je sais, je sais mon trésor mais je ne rechigne pas à m'amuser un peu aux dépends de ce cabot ! ça fait tellement longtemps que je prépare cette blague pour Sirius ! Tu vas voir, on va bien rire, j'en suis certain !

-Tu sais que se servir de la naïveté de son compagnon n'est pas toujours une bonne idée ?

-Oui je sais ! Cependant, maintenant que Sirius est là, on va pouvoir s'amuser comme des petits fous !

-James le maraudeur, le retour

__

Voilà, ça y est. Je suis dans la cage aux lions. Se cache les yeux pour ne pas voir mais regarde quand même et dit : "Oh ! Grands et gentils lecteurs ! Puisque j'ai abusé de votre temps, puis-je en prendre encore un peu le temps d'une pitite mais alors toute pitite, mais/et que si vous voulez qu'elle soit grande vous pouvez, review "

Au prochain chapitre !

La folle qui déraille.


	2. Le jugement de Dieu

**__**

Titre : La mort n'est pas une fin

****

Auteur : Meoi ! Enfin, la Folleuh quoi !

****

Disclaimeur : Tout m'appartient !! Tiens, aurais-je oublié la négation ?

****

Petite note :Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai passé le cap 10 du premier coup grâce à vous !! Se lève de sa chaise en hurlant, attrape son ordinateur et se met à chanter et à danser avec. Puis commence à faire la bise à son ordi quand

- Arrête de me baver dessus !

- Mais j'ai passé le cap des dix reviews !!!

- M'en fous ! Tu me reposes tout de suite ! Et si tu n'exécutes pas mes ordres, je perds toutes les données de ta fic et tu te feras tuer par des lecteurs en furies ! (et ta super bêta)

- Ok, je te repose tout de suite ! Gentil ordi, gentil

****

Petite note 2 : Merci également à ma bêta qui écrit "Après un long sommeil" et qui est super (note de la bêta en question : pour ceux qui savent pas, je m'appelle Darky Obscure) ! Allez tout de suite la lire !! Euh... non, revenez, lisez d'abord la mienne, comme ça je la battrai peut-être en nombre de reviews ! (re-note de la bêta mais pour l'auteur cette fois-ci : ... (oui, z'avez bien lu))

**__**

II-Le jugement de Dieu

****

Ici-bas

Sirius regarda autour de lui et aperçut un impressionnant château à quelques pas devant lui. Ne sachant où se diriger, il se dit qu'aller dans ce château était une direction comme une autre et il entreprit de s'y rendre. Ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de mal car notre aventurier s'était retrouvé affublé d'un heaume, d'une côte de mailles, d'une armure, bref toute la panoplie du parfait chevalier. Il réussit à se traîner jusqu'au pont-levis quand, voulant passer par la porte, un garde l'intercepta :

- Halte-là, étranger ! Que comptez-vous faire dans la demeure de mon maître ?

- Je ne recherche qu'un peu de nourriture (vue la position du soleil, il devait être près de midi et mourir, mine de rien, ça creuse !) et quelques renseignements. Rien qui ne puisse porter préjudice à votre maître.

Le garde s'effaça pour laisser le passage à Sirius. Celui-ci pénétra dans la cour : c'était une véritable ville ! On y trouvait de tout. Des auberges, des magasins et un véritable capharnaüm qui faisait office de marché. Cela piaillait, meuglait, bêlait, criait et tous les effluves portaient au cur. Notre chevalier en herbe déambula parmi les étalages avant de s'acheter un casse-croûte et de laisser traîner ses oreilles un peu partout. Ce qui lui permit d'apprendre que se tenait un jugement de Dieu l'après-midi même. Comme cela lui permettrait de recueillir d'autres informations et qu'il n'avait jamais vu de jugement divin (NdA : et pour cause !), il décida de se rendre à l'endroit où se tenait la joute. Alors qu'il demandait son chemin à un marchand, un client ressemblant à Dumbledore le tira à l'écart :

_- Vous êtes un chevalier n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez l'air fort, vigoureux en pleine capacité de tous vos moyens._

_- Il est vrai que_

_- C'est parfait ! Vous êtes engagé ! Vous serez le héros de ma fille !_

_- Le héros de votre fille ?_

_- Oui ! Pour le jugement divin de tout à l'heure ! Je l'ai demandé pour laver la honte qu'a subie ma fille._

_- Comment cela ?_

_- Elle a été déshonorée ! _Grands yeux de Sirius _Un rustre de la pire espèce l'a fait tomber dans la boue ! _Soulagement de Sirius _Pour redorer le blason familial, vous devez le battre en duel !_

_- Très bien, j'accepte. Mais pourquoi moi ? Personne d'autre que vous connaissez ne pouvait sans charger ?_

_- Hélas non ! Mon fils s'est cassé une jambe et maintenant que vous avez accepté, je peux bien vous l'avouer, votre adversaire inspire tellement de terreur qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'oserait le défier ! Venez, c'est par là. J'accepterai toutes vos requêtes en remerciement sauf ce qui pourrait déshonorer ma famille._

_- Mais que suis-je venu faire dans cette galère ?_

Plus ils avançaient, plus la foule était dense, cependant tout le monde s'écartait de leur passage. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand enclos, dans lequel attendait un homme en armure muni d'une lance sur un cheval noir. Une jeune fille rousse ressemblant à une Ginny d'une vingtaine d'années accourue devant les deux arrivants :

_- Père ! Vous m'avez trouvé un héros ?_ Elle se tourna vers Sirius. _Est-ce vous ?_ Le concerné opina du chef. _Vous êtes bien courageux. Que pourrais-je vous donner pour vous porter chance ? ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Voici un mouchoir que je viens de terminer de broder. Puisse-t-il vous porter chance._

_- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Pourriez-vous me parler de mon adversaire ?_

_- Très certainement beau chevalier. Il se nomme Dudny, il est très blond, très gros et très méchant ! Par ailleurs, tout le monde ici trouve qu'il ressemble à un cochon !_

- Voilà au moins une description qui a le mérite d'être clair !

La jeune fille rosie de plaisir.

_- Venez chevalier,_ dit son père, _nous devons vous préparer._

Le trio se dirigea vers une écurie où l'on donna un cheval baie à Sirius ainsi qu'une lance aux couleurs de la famille qu'il défendait.

-_ Mais, pourquoi faire ?_

_- Pour vous battre bien évidemment !_ (O-o) _Vous le tuez avec la lance et si vous le ratez et que votre lance et celle de votre adversaire sont hors d'usage, vous terminez le combat à l'épée !_

- Bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ? (Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?)

- Allez, en route monseigneur. L'heure du jugement a sonné !

-Parfait, je suis prêt ! (Déjà ? O-o Bon ben, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !)

Sirius entra dans l'enclos en tenant son cheval par la bride.

__

- Est-ce ce moucheron que vous envoyez pour me battre ? Hurla Dudny. _Vous n'avez peur de rien ! Ah si, j'oubliais, de moi ! MWAHAHAHA !!!_

_- Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté_, murmura Sirius de l'autre côté du terrain. _Quand il a parlé d'un duel, j'ai cru que c'était un duel de sorciers !_

Notre héros entreprit alors de grimper sur son cheval. Il avait beau essayer de s'aider des étriers, il se retrouvait toujours sur son séant. Et Dudny riait, riait ! Il pleurait même littéralement de rire. Cependant, à force de rire, il commença à manquer d'air, à s'étouffer. Et c'est ainsi que périt l'adversaire de Sirius. Dieu avait rendu son jugement. Des vivats éclatèrent partout dans la foule alors que le vainqueur arrivait enfin à se stabiliser sur sa monture. Le père de la jeune fille qui n'était autre que le propriétaire du château organisa un grand banquet auquel tout le monde fut convié.

****

Là

_- Wahaha ! Patmol, t'es trop fort ! Faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment tu fais pour te sortir des situations les plus inextricable !_

- James, calme-toi, sinon tu vas finir par t'étouffer toi aussi ! répliqua Lily en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient sur ses yeux.

_- Ouitu as tout à fait_Répondit son mari qui essayait de reprendre son souffle mais qui recommença à se rouler par terre.

Il se calma après de longues minutes où l'on n'avait entendu que lui. Cela avait d'ailleurs contribué à la reprise de ses esprits car le rire de Lily ne lui parvenait plus depuis un moment.

__

- Euh Lily ? hasarda-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa femme.

Aucune réponse. Il continua de s'approcher jusqu'à être arrivé à la hauteur de sa femme. Celle-ci regardait Harry faire sa valise. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui parcourait le corps Lily. On aurait dit une pelote de nerfs prête à exploser. Il reporta son attention sur son fils. Celui-ci venait de lancer le miroir dans sa malle et partait chercher Sir Nicholas. Ce fut le moment que choisit Lily pour s'effondrer :

- _Chéri regarde ! Il demande à Nick-quasi-sans-tête si Sirius deviendra un fantôme !_ hurla-t-elle hystérique. _Oh Harry !_

Elle s'accrocha à son mari en sanglotant.

__

- Lily, s'il te plait ! Il nous faut être fort ! essaya-t-il d'expliquer en levant le menton de sa femme.

Mais lui aussi souffrait, lui aussi avait mal de voir Harry dans cet état-là. Il se laissa submerger par des émotions qu'il refoulait depuis trop longtemps et ses larmes se mêlèrent à celles de Lily.

****

Ici-bas, le château

Sirius s'entretenait avec le seigneur pour la récompense qu'il pouvait obtenir :

_- Ecoutez, je pense que si vous pouviez m'indiquer le chemin que je dois suivre suffira amplement comme récompense._

_- Vous êtes humble chevalier. Et bien sait, j'accède à votre requête. Où devez-vous allez ?_

_- Je dois me rendre Là. Pourriez-vous m'en dire la route ?_

Aussitôt le visage jovial du seigneur se ferma.

__

- Veuillez me suivre je vous pris.

Il le conduisit au plus profond du château. Après moult et moult couloirs, il se retrouvèrent devant une porte.

_- Cette porte vous conduira vers Là. Bonne chance chevalier, bonne chance. Car vous en aurez besoin._

Et c'est sur ces paroles réconfortantes qu'il s'en retourna de là d'où il venait. Sirius souffla, posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte

__

And now Ladies and Gentlemens, les RaRs !!!!! (Quelles bandes de veinards vous êtes !) Et je réponds à toutes, même si de mauvaises langues disent qu'il y en a qui ne comptent pas ! (note de la bêta : j'ai pas dit qu'elles comptaient pas, j'ai dit qu'il fallait corriger tes fautes surtout quand tu m'écoutes pas !!!)

****

Docteur Gribouille : Salut à toi aussi ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne t'a pas déçue ! Au fait, t'as gagné ! T'es ma première revieweuse !

****

Darky Obscure : Merci pour ta review bêta ! et je sais que tu gagneras contre les forces du mal de la mise en page !

****

Danielove : Merci beaucoup pour la review et honte sur toi si tu oses dire du mal sur des pauvres folles qui aiment un super manga !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également !

****

Trinity Day : Je ne sais pas si tu viens voir mais merci pour ton information.

****

Mephie : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite t'a aussi plu ! Pour répondre à ta question, je suppose que Sirius est très naïf et se laisse toujours mener par le bout de la truffe par son meilleur ami qu'il ne reconnaît jamais. Il ne peut pas être le meilleur partout ! Enfin, si mais dans ce cas, il n'y aurait pas cette fic !

****

Une fille ke tu suporte : Merci pour ta review ! La suite aussi était bien ? Elle t'a fait rire ? Par contre, évite de me tuer, je pourrai plus écrire la suite !

****

Shadow : Merci pour ta review, mais maintenant, l'as tu lue ?

****

Ouaf !!!!!!!! : Elle est là ta suite ! Elle était bien ? Et je contamine le monde si je veux d'abord ! LES FOUS AVEC MOI !!!!

****

Darky : Je m'en moque, je te réponds deux fois ! Pourquoi tu fais des reviews justes pour dire que j'ai des fautes ??? Pourquoi tant de haine ?

****

Moa : Je sais, je suis diabolique ! Elle était cool aussi la suite ? Pourquoi, moi, si j'essaye de faire un sourire démoniaque à ma petite sur elle aussi elle m'en fait un et qu'elle ne part pas en courant ? Hein, pourquoi ?

****

Shadow : Toi aussi je te réponds deux fois ! Je te signale que moi aussi je joue à la baballe et je suis pas un chien Et t'étais déjà folle avant que je te rencontre

__

Voilà ! Les RaRs, ils sont finis ! J'espère vous revoir toujours plus nombreux au prochain chapitre !

La Folle qui déraille


	3. Où c'est Là ?

**Titre :** La mort n'est pas une fin

**Auteur :** Toujours la même ! La seule, l'unique, l'inégalable…La Folleuh !!!! Et oui très chers fans, la suite rien que pour vous !!

**Disclaimeur :** Tout le monde d'Harry Potter n'appartient pas à J.K.Rowling !! Ok, là il y a besoin de la négation ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des problèmes de négation tout de même !

**Note de la bêta : **alors, j'existe, oui très chers fans de La Folleuh !!!!! Bien qu'elle aie tendance à régulièrement m'oublier, JE SUIS LA !!!!!!!!!!! Ah oui, au fait je m'appelle Darky Obscure…

III - Où c'est Là ?

- Voyons voyons, ne cessait de répéter Sirius après avoir passé une heure à déambuler dans des rues remplies de magasins aux prix défiant toutes concurrences. Mais attention ! Il peut certes paraître frivole, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le temps de flâner. De toutes manières, rien ne lui servirait donc il préférait garder son argent pour des choses plus utiles. Il faisait très chaud en ce début d'après-midi et Sirius suait sous ses habits. Arrivé dans une rue (encore ?) l'aventurier put se rendre compte d'un changement appréciable : celle-ci était remplie de pubs, bars et autres cafés. Sirius avait été très déçu de découvrir que cette ville n'était pas Là. Il était entré dans un magasin en disant :

- C'est ici Là ?

- Pardon ? Répondit la vendeuse qui n'avait rien compris.

- Est-ce ici la ville de Là ? Précisa Sirius.

- Ah non, pas du tout ! Vous êtes sûr qu'elle existe cette ville ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Il ressortit tout déconfit et sans attendre que son interlocutrice ait fini de parler. (Le seigneur m'avait pourtant dit que j'arriverais à Là ! Il m'a menti ! Petite voix : Il ne t'a pas menti mon petit, que t'a-t-il dit exactement ? Il m'a dit : "Cette porte vous conduira vers Là". Et bien oui, "vers" pas "à". Si tu écoutais ce qu'on te disait parfois ! )

Ne sachant, une fois de plus, où aller, notre héros se dirigea vers le pub le plus proche pour se désaltérer et obtenir de nouvelles informations sur l'endroit où il se trouvait et là où il devait se rendre.

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes nouveau dans la région vous ! Lui lança à la figure un homme brun, rougeaud, à la face joviale et rubiconde, au cou inexistant et un peu enveloppé dès qu'il eut passé la porte.

- Euh…oui, c'est exact. Cela se voit tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du comptoir.

- Oh, vous savez nous, les étrangers, on les repère tout de suite ! Pas vrai les gars ? Interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers des clients avec les joues également bien rouges et un peu empâtés.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

- Je suis Vernie et vous ?

- M'en parler pas ! Moi aussi tout va mal ! J'ai vraiment pas de chance en ce moment ! J'aurai dû écouter mon horoscope !

- Non, Vernie, c'est mon nom. Et vous ? S'esclaffa le barman.

- Oh ! Désolé. Je m'appelle Sirius.

- Alors Sirius, vous prenez quoi ? Une bièreaubeurre bien fraîche ?

- Vous me feriez ça ?

- Mais bien sûr mon ptit bonhomme, tout de suite même !

Le gérant s'éloigna de quelques pas et dit :

- Vous n'en voulez pas deux tout de suite ? Avec la chaleur qu'il fait…

- Non merci ! Une seule suffira largement.

- Comme vous voudrez. Commenta Vernie en revenant. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre beau pays?

- Je cherche une ville. Annonça Sirius en sirotant sa bièreaubeurre.

- Racontez nous ça. On va essayer de vous aider. Pas vrai les gars ?

Des approbations fusèrent du côté des gars en question.

- Cette ville s'appelle Là. Vous connaissez ?

- Non, je connais pas. Et vous derrière ?

Balancement de la tête de la gauche vers la droite des clients.

- Je vous ressers un verre et vous nous direz tout ce que vous savez à propos de Là !

- Non merci. D'ailleurs, je ne sais rien sûr Là. Je dois juste m'y rendre. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais essayer ailleurs. Merci quand même. Combien vous dois-je ?

S'ensuivirent diverses banalités d'usage et Sirius pu enfin s'extirper du pub. Il rentra dans celui d'à côté.

- Vous êtes un étranger non ?

- Vous avez deviné !

- Je devine toujours ! Venez vous asseoir et racontez nous un peu ce qui vous amène ici autour d'une petite bièreaubeurre.

- C'est bien gentil mais non merci. Je recherche quelques renseignements sur la ville de Là.

- Vous êtes sûr pour la bièreaubeurre ? Elle est de première qualité pourtant. Quant à votre ville, je ne la connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

- Ce n'est pas important, je finirais bien par la trouver de toutes façons !

Sur ce, Sirius s'en alla non s'en refuser comme le propriétaire l'appelait "un petit verre pour la route". Il essaya une troisième échoppe :

- Bienvenue ! Vous, vous n'êtes pas de la région ! J vous sers une bièreaubeurre ?

- Non merci, je cherche juste quelques informations…

- Vous avez tort (NdA : et le tort tue ! Mort de rire ! Enfin, seulement moi…Et Douceur et Joie de Vivre qui sont pliées en deux…Je dois dire que c'est quelque chose ! On te biiiiiip), elle est excellente ! Je viens de la tirer. C'est quoi vos questions ?

- Je cherche à me rendre à Là (J'ai l'impression de me répéter, c'est très agréable ! Pourquoi n'y a-t-il donc personne qui connaissent une ville dont moi-même j'ignorai l'existence ?! ) Si vous pouviez m'indiquer le chemin…

- Désolé, je ne peux vous être d'aucune utilité. Essayez autre part. Mais je doute que vous trouviez, votre ville a un nom tellement abracadabrant !

- Merci quand même ! Mais je vais continuer de chercher.

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius entra dans toutes les tavernes où il y avait à chaque fois des visages rouges qui ne savaient pas où se trouvait Là et qui cherchaient à le retenir à tous prix pour qu'il boive ! Il réussit quand même l'exploit de se retrouver en haut de la rue en ayant bu qu'une seule fois et c'était celle du début ! Il avisa qu'il y avait une agence de voyage (tu pouvais pas la voir plus tôt ? Toi la petite voix…Vi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Jte retiens hein ! Tu vas voir quand les lecteurs ne seront plus là ! Ouh ! C'est qu'il ferait peur le petit toutou…Mais c'est quand même bête de se faire des menaces tout seul…Mnouff…Tu disais ? Non rien…). S'il y avait bien un endroit où il pourrait trouver ce qu'il cherchait, c'était bien là ! Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la boutique et y entra tel un conquérant. Pour en ressortir aussitôt car elle fermait un quart d'heure. Notre bon Sirius regarda l'heure et alla vers une boulangerie pour s'acheter un sandwich. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : des "jambon", des "jambon-fromage" ou encore le classique "œufs-salade-crudités-mayonnaise" ( NdDouceur : Désolée pour le délire de La Folleuh mais elle s'est éclatée avec son histoire de sandwich et a donc eu envie de vous faire partager son délire…Pauvres de nous…)quand son regard fut attiré par un sandwich à l'hippogriffe. Il commença à discuter avec le marchand pour savoir si c'était du véritable hippogriffe, sauvage ou d'élevage quand soudain, un mendiant (NdA : que vous vous représenterez très bien en imaginant Jafar déguisé dans la prison dans Aladin) lui attrapa le bras et lui annonça d'un ton prophétique :

- Malheureux ! N'achetez surtout pas de sandwich à l'hippogriffe ! Ne savez-vous donc pas que lorsque l'on mange de l'hippogriffe, on devient un hippogriffe !

Et il repartit clopin-clopant.

- De toutes manières, je voulais prendre un classique. J'espère que je ne me transformerais pas en garnitures pour sandwich classique. Annonça-t-il en prenant un air apeuré.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur quelques minutes et Sirius repartit avec sa pitance dans la main. Il se mit à manger et le temps de retourner à l'agence, il avait terminé. Cette fois-ci, elle était ouverte pour de bon et il entra.

- Bonjour bonjour cher client ! Vous désirez prendre un rafraîchissement ?

- Non merci, je cherche juste un renseignement.

- Cela tombe bien, je suis là pour ça ! Où désirez vous aller ? Grâce à moi, vous pourrez vous rendre n'importe où !

- Voilà, je souhaiterais me rendre à Là.

- Rien de plus simple ! Il y a un avion qui part dans deux jours, il fait escale un mois dans un pays chaud avec plage, mer et jolies filles ! Et si vous désirez y rester, on vous rembourse votre billet ! C'est ti pas formidable ça ? Et le tout pour à peine 100Galions ! Le voyage dure 6 mois avec 3 escales !

- En effet, c'est formidable. Mais je recherche quelque chose de plus direct, de plus rapide…

- Nous avons bien un train qui part dans une semaine et le voyage ne dure qu'un mois ! C'est merveilleux non ?

- Sans aucun doute. Mais…

- Je vois que monsieur est difficile ! Alors, nous avons aussi…

- Ecoutez, je cherche quelque chose de vraiment direct et de vraiment rapide. Je suis assez pressé donc si vous n'avez rien de concluant à me proposer, je vais voir ailleurs !

- Très bien, très bien. Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma. Veuillez me suivre.

Il le conduisit devant une porte (C'est pas vrai, je passe mon temps à passer des portes ! )

- Cette porte devrait vous conduire vers l'endroit où vous souhaitez vous rendre. La rapidité ne dépend que de vous. Au revoir.

Et il partit sans attendre de réponse. Sirius savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire…

Là

- Sirius m'impressionne, James. Lui qui était toujours partant pour boire une bièreaubeurre ou pour aller se dorer au soleil avec des jolies filles…

- Mais moi aussi ma Lily moi aussi.

- Toi aussi tu étais toujours partant ? Je le savais ! Tu n'as toujours été qu'un coureur de jupon !

- Mais non ! Enfin si mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle ! Moi aussi il m'impressionne…Je pensais sincèrement qu'il mettrait plus de temps.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, rattrape toi aux branches… En tout cas il doit être sacrément pressé de nous retrouver ! Mais c'est vrai que nous en avons des choses à nous raconter… On en a du temps à rattraper ! Mais, je suppose surtout qu'il s'inquiète de ce que va devenir notre petit Harry...

Le ton était devenu plus triste pour cette dernière phrase. James pris alors sa femme dans ses bras et murmura :

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Comme d'habitude…

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Que je trouve pas terrible d'ailleurs… Quoique grâce à Darky Obscure, il est quand mieux ! Vive ma bêta ! Le prochain chapitre est meilleur que celui là je trouve et il sera en deux parties. Il arrivera quand il arrivera car je dois encore le recopier et le faire corriger ! Hahaha… Gentils lecteurs… Comme je suppose que ce blabla vous ennuie un tantinet, je propose de passer aux RARs !

**Darky Obscure : **Coucou c'est toi ! Merci Ô grande bêta pour ton aide ô si utile pour la pauvre auteur que je suis ! Quant à ta bêtise… Tu sais ce que j'en pense… Et sache que j'ai une très bonne mémoire ! Au moins aussi bonne que les poissons ! Na !

**la cancre des latinistes** Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plus et j'espère que celui-ci t'a bien fait rire aussi ! Pour ce qui est des fautes, sache que si j'engage une bêta c'est bien pour qu'elle me corrige non ? Vu la menace que tu me fais (d'ailleurs, je suis terrifiée…) je continue ma fic ! Même si je n'ai aucune envie de l'arrêter ! Au fait, t'es pas vraiment une latiniste ratée si tu veux mon avis… Merci encore pour la review.

**Angharad Black : **Désolée pour l'attente… Problème de bêta…(en espèrant qu'elle ne lise pas ça !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas trop déçue… Je vais essayer que le prochain chapitre arrive dans pas trop de temps… Merci encore ! Au fait, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je peux savoir comment tu as choisi ton pseudo ? J'adore demander ça !

**Moa : **Oh là ! que de compliments ! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci pour ton conseil, mais je la retrouve écroulée par terre tellement elle rit ! Enfin, c'est pas ça important ! Donc tu as pu lire ce troisième chapitre et alors, tes impressions ? Tu as aimé ? Rigolé ? En tout cas, merci encore pour la review !

**Danielove : **M'appeler la folle number one c'est un super compliment que tu me fais ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite. Merci pour la review !

**Béééééééééééhh : **Tes blagues m'ont fait bien rire sauf que je ne suis pas morte étouffée heureusement pour moi ! Et pour les lecteurs ! Mais malheureusement pour toi ! HAHAHA !!! Je vais t'envoyer Douceur et Joie de Vivre et tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte d'essayer de me tuer ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre t'a plus ! Merci pour la review !

**Shadow : **Et oui j'ai vu que tu avais reviewé ! Difficile de faire autrement d'ailleurs… Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déçue ! Personnellement, je pense que c'est toi qui te fait ton cinéma car la Terre ne tourne pas encore à l'envers ! Merci encore !

**Broack Dincht : **Merci pour ta review frère déchu de Zell ! Je suis très content que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus aussi. Sache que le fait que j'écrire des choses cohérentes ne m'insulte pas car il faut bien que vous pauvres lecteurs puissiez me comprendre ! Mais je vais t'avouer un secret : si ma bêta Darky Obscure n'était pas là, ma fic serai vraiment incohérente ! Au fait, j'espère que tu as réussi à remettre tes yeux en place après les avoir balancés sur ma fic ! Merci encore pour la review !

Il semblerai que j'ai fait le tour des reviews et je tenais à vous dire avec mes fidèles compagnons que sont Douceur et Joie de Vivre : Votez Darky Obscure ! Euh…non… C'est pas ça ! C'est : Allez lire la fic de Darky Obscure !!!!

La Folle qui déraille.


	4. RencontresI

**Titre :** La mort n'est pas une fin

**Auteur :** Toujours la même ! La seule, l'unique, l'inégalable…La Folleuh ! Et oui très chers fans, la suite rien que pour vous ! (Qui a osé dire « c'est pas trop tôt » ?)

**Disclaimeur :** Tout le monde d'Harry Potter n'appartient pas à J.K.Rowling ! Ok, là il y a besoin de la négation ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des problèmes de négation tout de même !

**Pitite note :** Vive ma bêta ! Je t'aime Darky Obscure ! Que ferais-je sans toi ? Ce chapitre n'aurait pas lieu d'être sans ton immense talent ! (ajouté et derrière le mien il va sans dire ! )Et merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous aime aussi !

IV - Rencontres, part I (lire parte ouane ! British accente ! )

Là-bas, 4 Privet Drive

Les vacances étaient déjà bien entamées et Harry au lieu d'en profiter, préférait déprimer. Il avait fermé les volets, laissé sa fenêtre entrouverte et tiré les rideaux. Il ne sortait de sa chambre que lorsqu'il y était obligé et ne se nourrissait que parce que sa tante lui apportait un plateau. Cela arrangeait bien les Dursley. Vernon oubliait bien souvent qu'ils étaient quatre et oublia complètement Harry quand il partit avec sa femme et son fils en vacances. Harry ne sortait jamais de la maison. Mais aujourd'hui, n'en pouvant plus d'être enfermé dans cet endroit tout seul, il sortit. Il alla dans un petit parc près de Privet Drive et s'installa sur une balançoire. Il commença à pleuvoir et Harry, plutôt que de se mettre à l'abri, laissa libre cours à sa douleur. Il pensait à Sirius, peut-être que c'était lui qui pleurait ? Le ciel pouvait donc partager sa douleur ? Mais il n'eut jamais de réponses à ces questions car Mrs Figgs le trouva. Elle le ramena de force chez elle, lui mit une couverture sur les épaules et lui fit retirer son T-shirt pour le sécher. Elle fit ensuite chauffer une bouilloire sur le feu et partie en quête d'un des nombreux pulls qu'elle avait tricoté pour le lui passer. Le pauvre garçon était dans un état second et faisait machinalement tout ce que la furie qui s'affairait autour de lui, lui demandait de faire. Ainsi, il but un thé brûlant et avala une tablette de chocolat qui le remit un peu d'aplomb. Mrs Figgs attendit que le jeune homme se soit réchauffé et réalise où il se trouvait pour entamer la conversation :

Et bien Harry, tu m'as fait une belle peur tout à l'heure ! Tu espérais attraper la crève ? Cela ne va pas bien mon garçon ! Tu déprime à cause de ton parrain, c'est ça ?

Harry releva la tête, regarda la vieille femme quelques secondes et la rebaissa sans avoir rien répondu. Mrs Figgs attendit plusieurs minutes mais, quand elle fut certaine qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse, elle tenta une autre approche :

Veux-tu que je prévienne ta famille que tu es ici ? Enfin, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de t'attendre pour dîner…

La vieille femme se perdait dans une tentative de faire parler le garçon. Bien sûr que les Dursley se moquaient d'Harry, mais elle voulait lui arracher des mots. Elle commençait à perdre espoir quand :

Ils sont partis.

Ce fut tout. Mais amplement suffisant pour que la folle aux chats crie victoire dans sa tête. Elle avait quand même sa fierté !

Si tu es tout seul, je peux te garder à dîner et tu peux rester chez moi cette nuit. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à t'embêter à faire la cuisine.

Mais elle n'attendit pas la réponse du jeune homme se doutant qu'elle serait négative ou dans le meilleur des cas que le garçon ne prendrait pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle se dirigea donc dans la cuisine. Mais quand elle revint, elle trouva Harry pelotonné dans la couverture en train de dormir sur le canapé. La vieille femme décida qu'elle ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille et partit donc se coucher après avoir mangé un petit peu. Elle laissa d'ailleurs à Harry un petit plateau avec quelques crudités au cas où celui-ci se réveillerait. Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Après quelques instants à se demander où il était, il avisa que cette odeur de choux infecte ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule maison. Aussi quand un chat lui sauta sur les genoux, le doute ne fut plus permis. Il se remémora les événements de la veille puis griffonna un petit mot de remerciement pour l'hébergement à son hôtesse. Dès qu'il eut fini, il partit mais pas sans avoir touché au plateau car il avait faim. Cette nuit qu'il avait passé avait été la première véritable nuit qu'il avait passé sans cauchemar depuis la mort de Sirius. Et pour cause ! Cependant, il attendit d'être arrivé dans sa chambre et allongé sur son lit pour se rappeler du rêve qu'il avait fait.

Flash-back 

Il était endormi depuis quelques minutes quand il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit lumineux où il n'y avait pas d'espace, rien de palpable. Il y avait deux personnes qui se tenaient par la main devant lui. Mais cela ne pouvait être vrai. Tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge dû à la fatigue. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

+Qui êtes-vous ? Mes parents sont morts ! Et où suis-je ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?

Calme-toi Harry… et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas mort. Je vais répondre à tes questions tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

+Pas à m'en faire ? Je me retrouve subitement dans un espace blanc sans savoir comment je suis parvenu jusqu'ici et là, je vois des personnes qui ressemblent traits pour traits à mes parents ! Seule solution possible et envisageable, c'est que je suis mort ! Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! En tout cas, c'est ce que vous me dites ! Et vous voudriez que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Où alors, je rêve. Ajouta-t-il plus calmement. Je rêve que je peux enfin rencontrer mes parents. C'est cela ? Juste un rêve qui s'évaporera à mon réveil…

Effectivement Harry, tu rêves. Mais en même temps, tu es dans la réalité. Nos âmes peuvent se retrouver ici et nous pouvons par conséquent parler ensemble. Cela n'arrive que lorsque tu as besoin, mais vraiment besoin de nous. Pour te consoler ou juste pour savoir que l'on tient à toi, que l'on te soutient et qu'on te surveille. Cet endroit s'appelle l'inter-espace. Mais tout cela ne peut se produire que lorsque tu t'endors. Crois-moi Harry, ce n'est pas une ruse de Voldemort !

Harry voulait y croire. D'ailleurs, il sentait en lui des échos de conversations comme celle-ci. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net :

À quel âge s'est mariée ma tante ? Et quelle est son activité favorite ?

James éclata de rire. C'était bien son fils !

+Je ne connais absolument pas la réponse à la première question, mais la seconde est l'espionnage ! Quand ta mère m'a forcé à aller me présenter à sa famille, elle a passé son temps à nous observer ! Peut-être espérait-elle que quelque chose d'anormal se produise ?

Ma sœur s'est mariée à 21 ans. Deux ans avant moi. J'ai été obligé de venir à son mariage. Elle portait une affreuse robe crème avec des froufrous partout. Tu nous crois maintenant ? Je comprends que tu sois sceptique mais je t'en prie, tu dois nous croire ! Nous n'avons que peu de temps !

Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry qui pensait que le temps n'avait pas de prise ici.

Tu finiras par te réveiller. Et nous ne pourrons plus rien à partir de ce moment.

Alors Harry repensa à sa solitude. Et il pensa à Sirius. Le seul qui aurait pu le sortir de cet enfer. Le seul qu'il avait pu considérer comme son père dans le monde réel. L'ami de ses parents. Celui qu'il avait tué.

Devant le silence inquiétant de leur fils, James et Lily se regardèrent brièvement et s'avancèrent pour prendre Harry dans leurs bras.

+Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je vous le jure. Je ne voulais pas ! dit-il d'une voix désespérée

Nous le savons bien mon poussin. Ne t'inquiète pas.

+Mais c'est votre ami, j'ai tué votre ami !

Écoute Harry ! Lui intima son père. Tu ressembles bien à Sirius pour ça. Lui aussi pense qu'il est coupable, sauf que lui, c'est de notre mort qu'il s'accuse. Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Certaines ont justes plus de répercussions que d'autres…

+C'est facile à dire ! Tu dis ça pour essayer de me remonter le moral, pour que je ne me sente plus coupable ! Mais vous m'en voulez, ce n'est pas possible autrement….

Nous ne t'en voulons pas ! S'écrièrent ses parents. Puisqu'on te dit que tu n'y es pour rien !

Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as agi noblement en voulant le sauver et l'on commet tous des erreurs dans la précipitation. Et puis il n'avait qu'à ne pas faire sa tête de mule ! Ajouta son père. Une fois, j'avais rendez-vous avec ta mère dans le café où t'avais amené Cho, je ne me souviens plus du nom, je lui avais bien signalé de ne pas venir et une fois arrivé là-bas, qui vois-je avec sa copine du moment et qui me fait de grands signes ? Sirius bien sûr ! Ah mais je vous jure ! Quand il a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs !

Harry eut un hoquet de rire, la façon dont parlait son père le rassérénait.

En plus, je vais te dire un secret, annonça sa mère sur le ton de la conspiration, je crois que ton père est content que Sirius soit mort : il lui fait une blague et le pauvre est en train de devenir complètement chèvre. Mais chut, hein ? Il ne doit surtout pas savoir !

Harry acquieça. Savoir que ses parents ne lui en voulaient pas le rassurait. De plus, ces petites anecdotes lui permettaient d'en savoir plus sur ses parents et sur son parrain.

+Lily, dit soudainement James. Sirius arrive. Nous devons partir. Harry, nous sommes désolés de te laisser, mais nous sommes obligés. Et à propos de ce que t'a dit ta mère il lui fit un clin d'œil, n'oublie pas : secret absolu !

Harry voulut faire plaisir à ses parents. Même s'il était encore mal, il ne voulait pas que ses parents le quittent sans le voir avec le sourire. Il n'était pas triste, ses parents ne lui avaient-ils pas dit qu'ils pourraient se revoir ? Donc il posa la tranche de sa main sur sa tête, se redressa et :

+Bien chef, compris chef !

Il s'embrassèrent, se firent leurs adieux et Lily et James commencèrent à s'éloigner. Mais celui-ci se retourna, mit ses mains en porte-voix et hurla :

Nous sommes fiers de toi Harry et surtout n'oublie pas : écrase les Serpentards et remporte la coupe de Quidditch ! Tu es le meilleur ! Ah et Lily me dit de te dire d'essayer de ne pas trop faire perdre de points lors de tes sorties ! Eh ! mais c'est mon fils ! Faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça !

+C'est bien parce qu'il est ton fils que je dit ça ! Maintenant laisse-moi dire à mon fils que j'espère qu'il continuera l'AD car il a véritablement des talents de pédagogue, comme moi !

Et ils disparurent en continuant de se chamailler gentiment. Harry souriait, il était heureux. Cependant, il se raidit bien vite : son parrain venait d'arriver.

To be continued…

La suite au prochain épisode ! Que je suis méchante ! Que je suis mauvaise !

Joie de vivre : Que tu es folle car tous tes lecteurs vont te tomber dessus ! Car ils seront : Pas content ! Pas content !

Douceur : Je suis d'accord avec l'autre là ! Essaye de faire les Rars pour te faire pardonner !

Moi : Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas !

Douceur : Je te conseille l'autre, tu te trompes de côté ! Les Rars sont par là !

Moi : Gnouff… C'était pour voir si tu suivais ! Na ! Donc :

Maintenant Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous présente les Rars ! On applaudit bien fort ! Et on suit les instructions du panneau lumineux.

**Applause** (ça clignote)

Donc en première position :

**Darky Obscure :** Tu sais très bien que ta bêtise est incommensurable ! Et oui je sais très bien que c'est toi qui corrige mes chapitres ! Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui l'oubli un peu trop souvent ! Moi te trouvée longue pour les corrections ? Mais non ! que vas-tu t'imaginer ! Tu es aussi rapide (quand même moins) que moi à écrire mes chapitres ! au fait, si tu pensais un petit peu à ta fic ? O . O Et puis, pour ta question… J'explique qui sont JdV et Douceur dans ma bio ! Non mais oh ! Je connais mon boulot !

**Syerra : **J'ai vraiment réussi à atteindre quelqu'un du syndrome la suite ? Mais c'est l'accomplissement de toute ma vie ! Je peux mourir maintenant ! Attends-moi Sirius ! J'arrive ! (Se fait rattraper par Syerra et toute une tripotée de lecteurs : "tu meurs pas avant d'avoir fini ta fic ! On t'a demandé la suite !"). À propos de suite, elle t'a plus ? Vraiment désolée qu'elle est été aussi longue à arriver ! Pourtant, on m'a motivée ! (c'est dire…). En fait, pour le coup de Trelawney (Elle est pour le moins très originale et permet de voir avec le sourire le drame de la saga (sais pas si vous avez entendu, mais ma voix ressemblait un peu à celle de Trelawney en disant ça) Je te voyais bien en repartant avec : Saga Africa ! Attention les secousses ! Ok… Là, c'est moi qui part en vrille… Désolée… Mais quelle longue RAR ! Tu t'amuses ? Ou t'en as marre et tu as déjà arrêté de lire ? Quoi que si tu as arrêté, je parle dans le vide… Enfin bon, je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour mon prochain chapitre ! J'ai bien dit essayer ! À la revoyure j'espère ! (si je ne t'ai pas fait fuir…)

**Ayako : **Sirius sait sûrement faire de l'équitation, tu as raison, au moins pour faire de longues promenades romantiques avec les pauvres jeunes filles naïves persuadées d'avoir trouvé l'homme de leurs rêves… Ah… Soupir… Mais il est également vrai que James adore faire tourné en bourrique son meilleur pote donc, BASTON ! Ok, je m'égare un petit peu… D'ailleurs, peut-être plus qu'un peu c'est ça ? Je t'entends penser… Je suis partout, tu ne peux m'échapper ! Whahahaha ! Je suis diabolique ! (Douceur : Ah bon je croyais que tu étais La Folleuh… Je me suis trompée alors… Moi : Désespérée…)Je crois que comme à mon habitude, j'ai bien dérivé du sujet principal qui était de faire une RAR… En fait, je crois que je l'ai terminée… Re au fait ! Comment t'as trouvée ce chapitre ? JdV : Par hasard, il est apparu sur son ordi… Moi : Gnouff ! C'est même pas vrai et pas gentil de dire ça ! Alors ? J'attends une review ! L'art de se faire reviewer… Je m'en sort pas trop mal… Et merci encore pour la pub ! Salut !

**Chimgrid : **Tu sais quoi ? Merci d'écouter les sages et avisés conseils d'Ayako à propos de ma fic ! Moi faire du cirage de pompes ? Mais non ! C'est juste une impression ! Alors, la suite de ma fic te plaît ? Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les Maraudeurs ! Le rapport dans cette RAR ? Y'en a pas ! ah si ! Tu m'as dit que tu les aimais donc je te dis que moi aussi ! ça en fait des point communs ! lol ! Vraiment ? On reconnaît Dudley ? Et c'est le seul ? Chuis triste… Une ville pareille… Moi à la fin, elle me faisait peur… C'est horrible hein ! Je me fais peur toute seule ! Mais c'est pas nouveau alors… Pour les jolies filles, moi aussi j'ai été super étonnée ! (D : C'est toi qui écris cette fic imbécile ! Tu sais ce que tu fais non ? M : Bien sûr que non ! Manquerait plus que j'ai une pensée bien construite ! Ce serait la décadence ! Oups, je m'égare ! Revenons à Siri !)Donc, j'ai été très étonnée. Faut-il qu'il soit jaloux de James et surtout des billets gratos pour le Paradis ! Mais il s'inquiète sûrement aussi énormément pour son filleul ! Bon comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu et j'espère au prochain chapitre ! Au fait, AU DIABLE LES REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVES !

**Saez : **Décider de m'écrire une reviews juste après avoir lu le premier chapitre, c'est super gentil je trouve ! Pour la pièce avec Sirius, c'est effectivement comme ça que je la voyais mais en étant carré ! Oh ! Vraiment désolée de t'avoir laissée sur ta faim au dernier chapitre ! (Grand sourire sadique) Comment ça cette fin-là est pire ? Mais non ! Tu te fais des idées ! Merci de m'encourager ! Comme tu peux le voir, j'en ai bien besoin par moments ! Même si je ne me dépêche pas plus, cela me motive quand même à fond ! Et j'avance quand même un peu plus ma fic ! Donc voilà, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu et que tu viendras quand même lire la suite même si tu boude mes fins ! (grand sourire !)Salut !

**La cancre des latinistes : **Et bien la voilà ta suite ! Ben quoi ? T'aimes pas la fin ? Et doucement avec tes substances illicites ! Tu sais que le basalte ne se fume pas n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu préférais les feuilles de bouquin de latin ! Bon et bien, j'attends tes réactions face à cette suite ! À bientôt !

**Inlandsis : **Et non, je n'ai pas vu ce film mais je n'ai absolument rien contre les délires de dix pages ! et puis Sirius est Sirius, presque rien ne l'étonne ! J'espère que ma suite t'a plu et j'espère à bientôt !

**Docteur Gribouille : **Et la voilàta RAR !Chose promise, chose du ! Donc : à ma petite docteur ès Gribouille qui n'a pas pu venir reviewer mais je sais que le cœur y était ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! À bientôt !


	5. RencontreII

**Titre :** La mort n'est pas une fin

**Auteur :** Toujours la même ! La seule, l'unique, l'inégalable…La Folleuh ! Et oui très chers fans, la suite rien que pour vous ! (Qui a osé dire « c'est pas trop tôt » ?)

**Disclaimeur :** Tout le monde d'Harry Potter n'appartient pas à J.K.Rowling ! Ok, là il y a besoin de la négation ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des problèmes de négation tout de même !

**Pitite note : **Vous voyez, pas la peine de me tuer, la voilà votre suite ! Et comme toujours, un grand merci à mes lecteurs ! Et oui, à toi aussi Darky Obscure, ma bêta préférée (et unique, alors c'était pas trop difficile… Je blague ! Pas taper !) !

Ah ! Et aussi ! Ce qu'y est entre « » est les paroles des persos, mais je crois que vous aviez compris ! J'espère que cette bip de mise en page va rester cette fois ! Bonne lecture donc !

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

IV - Rencontres, part II (et oui, suite et fin de ce chapitre !)

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Inter-espace

_Cependant, il se raidit bien vite : son parrain venait d'arriver…_

« Harry ? Interrogea-t-il. C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Moui. Répondit le concerné d'une toute petite voix. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment est-ce possible ? Tu, tu n'es pas… »

« Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Harry en levant les bras, je ne suis pas mort. »

« Mais alors, comment ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas là physiquement mais seulement psychiquement. »

Harry n'avait osé regarder son parrain en face en disant cela, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le faire, il ne voulait pas voir la haine qui devait être contenue dans les yeux de celui-ci…

«Si tu as bien compris ? Et bien comme je comprends ce que tu racontes, tu dois avoir compris... »(NdA : N'y voyez pas le délire de l'artiste, mais l'artiste et son délire)

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel Sirius se triturait les méninges pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent, mais Harry fut le plus rapide:

« Sirius… Je suis vraiment désolé. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas réfléchi et tu as dû payer à ma place… Je… Enfin, Sirius… Je…. »

Celui-ci s'avança et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son filleul.

« Comment ça désolé ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Bah… De ce qui s'est passé au Ministère ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

« Au Ministère ? (Éclair de génie, petite lampe qui s'éclaire) Ah oui ! Il m'est arrivé tellement de trucs que j'en avais oublié cet épisode ! Écoute Harry, je crois… Non, je suis même persuadé que tu te fais du mal pour rien. Je suis mort, d'accord. Tu es un sale gamin irresponsable, d'accord. Mais les circonstances étaient contre toi. Et puis, je suis allé de mon propre chef au Ministère. Par contre, t'as intérêt à me venger et que ma mort te donne encore plus la rage de vaincre ! »

« Mais, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas été aussi orgueilleux par rapport à Rogue et que j'avais continué d'étudier l'Occlumencie. »

_« _Tu avais arrêté ? Complètement ? Je croyais que tu avais repris finalement ! »

L'adolescent lui narra l'épisode de la pensine. Dès qu'il eut fini, son parrain se redressa, une fureur noire contenue dans les yeux, lui faisant ressortir les veines.

« Comment a-t-il osé ? Juste pour satisfaire sa haine entre ton père et lui, il se permet de risquer la survie de notre Monde ! Il me dégoûte, oui, me dégoûte ! »

Son parrain faisait peur à voir. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu dans une telle colère.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Là-bas, Manoir Rogue.

L'orage faisait rage. Une des nombreuses et violentes bourrasques ouvrit la fenêtre. Severus Rogue la referma d'un coup de baguette et retourna vers celle, bien protégée, où il s'était installé pour voir les dégâts de l'orage sur son jardin. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et la foudre s'abattit sur la double haie qui encadrait l'allée centrale. Les arbustes prirent feu.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Inter-espace

Ayant tous deux vu ce qui était arrivé au manoir Rogue, ils se regardèrent, étonnés.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Euh…On a bien vu la même chose au fait ? »

Harry aurait bien voulu rajouter : "Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère", mais il se rappela en s'assombrissant que son parrain n'aurait jamais vraiment le "loisir" de le disputer.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit le concerné maintenant calmé. Peut-être qu'une fois mort, on a le pouvoir d'agir un petit peu sur le monde des vivants. »

« Oui, sans doute… Cela expliquerait certaines choses… En tout cas, si c'est le cas, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère ! »

Harry arrêta de respirer, venant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter car son parrain le regarda juste bizarrement, puis se mit à rire. D'un rire franc et joyeux. Il fut donc rapidement suivi par Harry car la bonne humeur de Sirius avait toujours été communicative. Ils rirent ainsi de bon cœur pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry se sentait bien. Qu'il était agréable d'entendre Sirius rire ! Lui que la vie avait aussi cruellement touché. Aussitôt, son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Mais Sirius ne parut pas s'en apercevoir :

« Tu n'as pas tort mon p'tit bonhomme ! » Il bomba le torse, roula des yeux et gonfla ses muscles, en essayant de jouer au méchant : « Je peux être très mauvais quand je veux ! »

« Houla la ! Mais j'ai vu ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais peur ! »

« Je suis au courant ! D'ailleurs, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais mon deuxième "prénom" est Loubard ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Loubard, la terreur des Serpentard ? »

« Euh…Non. Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ? »

« Oui et non. En fait, c'est une partie de ma vie qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aborder. »

En un instant, il retrouva son sérieux et posa une main sur la tête de son filleul.

« Et toi, comment ça va ? Les Dursley ou le Ministère ne t'embêtent pas trop ? »

« Comme je suis resté cloîtré dans ma chambre, les Dursley m'ont oublié et sont partis en vacances. Quant au Ministère, il est sens dessus dessous. »

Sous le regard interrogateur de Sirius, il poursuivit :

« La découverte du retour de Voldemort l'a complètement déboussolé. Plus personne ne sait où il en est. Toutes les personnes qui me croient demandent une révision de ton procès et des mesures immédiates tandis que d'autres racontent que ce n'était qu'une illusion des Mangemorts pour nous perturber. Et au milieu de tout ça, Fudge essaye de réparer les pots cassés tout en se persuadant qu'il réussira à garder sa position. »

Son parrain demeura songeur quelques instants.

« Donc, la réapparition de Voldemort et ma mort ont jeté notre monde dans un grand désarroi. »

« Je crois qu'il arrive à se remettre sur pied petit à petit. Selon le journal et les lettres que je reçois, j'ai pu remarquer que Dumbledore oeuvrait beaucoup pour la réunification du monde sorcier et pour sa protection. »

« Et comment vont Ron, Hermione et compagnie ? »

« Ils sont tous très tristes. Mais ils ont tous été très gentils avec moi. Moi par contre, je n'ai pas été très présent…»

Harry se perdit une petite seconde dans ses pensées et ajouta :

« Rémus, Tonks et Fol'œil sont allés voir les Dursley à la gare et leurs ont dit d'être gentil avec moi. J'ai été très bien encadré en fait. »

« Et tu fais quoi de tes vacances ? »

« J'ai fait mes devoirs. Je me suis même avancé. Je me suis un peu plongé dans le travail ces temps -ci… »

« Tu ne vois pas tes amis ? Ron ne t'a pas proposé d'aller au Terrier ? Dumbledore n'a pas voulu te laisser au QG ? »

« Hermione est partie quelques temps à Salem, mais je ne sais pas exactement quand est-ce qu'elle revient. Elle m'écrit assez régulièrement. Quant à Ron, il est au Terrier. Il m'a proposé de venir, mais j'ai refusé, les Dursley m'ont dit qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille mais qu'ils ne voulaient voir aucun de mes amis dans le coin. Mais ils sont partis là. Tu crois que je devrais lui dire que j'aimerais le voir pendant les vacances ? Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Assurément que tu lui écris ! Bah moi, ce que je fais ici…Je recherche Là et … Je Lui ai parlé ! »

« À qui ? »

« À Dieu Harry, à Dieu ! Il est fort sympathique au demeurant. »

Son filleul repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses parents et s'empêcha de rire.

« Et à part ça ? »

« J'ai fait une joute, combattu plus ou moins brillement la tentation… »

Ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée.

« … aidé un peuple à vaincre une reine tyrannique, je me suis également fait assaillir par une horde de folles (NdA : sous ma conduite, vous vous en doutez) qui ont voulu que je devienne barjot et je me suis retrouvé ici. »

« Quelle aventure ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius observa Harry quelques secondes et annonça :

« Harry, je crois que tu te réveilles. Alors, sache bien ceci : on t'aime tous très fort, tu n'es pas seul… »

Tout ça avait été dit d'un ton très sérieux.

« …et surtout, surtout,… »

Il tourna la tête vers le « ciel » en le pointant du doigt.

« …ridiculise autant que tu peux les Serpentards ! Wargh wargh ! »

Fin du flash-back 

Harry se releva en se rappelant sa discussion avec Sirius à propos de Ron. Il attrapa une plume, un parchemin et de l'encre. Après tout, quelques parties de Quidditch n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin du chapitre ! Ca vous a plu ? Sirius est tr ès en forme dans ce chapitre ! Je voulais vous dire que le chapitre 5 mettra du temps avant de venir, il sera là sûrement après les vacances. C'était pour vous prévenir !

Joie de Vivre : Tu oublies de dire quelque chose d'important ! Donc, je le fais à ta place ! Cette fic ne contiendra très probablement que 7 chapitres. C'est presque sûr d'ailleurs. Vous êtes donc dans la dernière ligne droite !

Moi : J'allais le dire ! Bon et bien maintenant…

Douceur : Et moi alors ? On m'oublie ? Et non public adoré, je suis là pour vous ! Merci, merci ! Et maintenant, rien que pour vous, LES RARS !

Moi : J'allais le dire ! C'est fou comme je suis coupée ici ! Donc, comme vient de l'annoncer Douceur, les RARs ! Avec, des nouveaux et des anciens !

Darky Obscure : T'as quoi contre ces tests ? Ils étaient très instructifs ! Et pis pour l'horreur de nos folies réunies, je te renvoies plutôt au Finistère ! Ou au Père Igor, c'est au choix… Quand au steak, sache qu'un bon steak est toujours bon ! (ça c'est de la phrase ! ) Alors, fière de ton œuvre ? Ma fic est-elle enfin à ton goût ? J'attends tes réactions !

AngelLys : C'est vrai ? T'aimes bien et ma fic et moi-même personnellement ? Mais tu sais que j't'adore toi ? Viens faire un gros calin à Tata Folleuh ! (Douceur : Vas-y, fuis ! On la retient !) Mais non, tout va très bien ! À part la tronçonneuse et le magnum qui m'empêchent de bouger… Sinon, pour en revenir à notre review, la tienne plus précisément, je serais ravie de t'envoyer un mail pour te prévenir quand je poste, mais le seul problème que j'ai rencontré pour cela, c'est que je n'ai pas ton adresse mail ! Je sais, c'est bête à dire… Je suis donc désolée… Pourrais-tu me la donner si tu veux que je te prévienne ? Si tu en as toujours envie bien sûr ! Merci encore pour ta review ! À bientôt ! (j'espère…)

Thealie : Coucou toi ! Comment je peux couper à des moments pareils ? Et bien, c'est très simple, j'attrape Douceur et je commence à découper l'ordi ! C'est tout ! Quant à tes questions, je te réponds non à l'une et peut-être à l'autre. Enfin, sûrement mais juste très rapidement. J'espère que ta hâte à lire la suite ne s'est pas amenuisée avec le temps car tu viens de lire la suite ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu ! Salut !

titou girl : Sachez ma chère que j'ose tout ! Et surtout couper mes chapitres n'importe quand ! Et surtout n'importe quand ! C'est pas drôle sinon ! Mais ça va là, elle est correcte ma fin, non ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop perdu patience pour cette suite ! Euh… Je tiens à te dire que la suite serat pas pour tout de suite maintenant… Il faudra sûrement attendre après les grandes vacs ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu ! À bientôt j'espère et merci pour ta review !

La p'tite Clo : Mais j'aime bien tous les adjectifs ! T'as eu ta suite ! Elle te plait aussi ? Merci encore pour ta review ! À bientôt !

Dr. Ouille : Je me demande bien qui tu peux être ? J'ai trouvé ! Tu es Doc Scribouilleuse ! Bah quoi, c'est pas ça ? Bah zut alors ! Bon… Merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment touchée. Je suis très heureuse de réussir à faire rire les gens et encore plus si je sais que j'arrive (en tous cas, pour toi) à prendre du recul par rapport à la mort. Et puis, mieux vaut rire que pleurer non ? Tes compliments sont vraiment très gentils. J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas déçu tes attentes ! Bisnouille ! (Et c'est vrai ça ? Je vais être dans tes favoris ? Mici !) (Et vivent les pâtisseries !)

Agena : La suite tu veux ? La suite tu as ! Ta review a été une des plus constructives j'ai trouvé ! Je blague… Mais j'ai décidé de parler toute seule pour compenser la petitesse de ta review. Petite review, grande réponse ! Je sais, défi débile, mais alors ? On s'amuse comme on peut ! Dis, ce chapitre t'a-t'il plu ? Vu comme tu me l'as demandé, je l'espère ! Ce serait dommage que tu sois déçu… Je trouve ! Cela dit en passant, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review ! J'ai été explosé de rire après l'avoir lue ! Si si ! Je t'assure ! Elle m'a beaucoup plu ! Bon, d'accord, si je dois en avoir une autre, j'aimerais qu'elle soit plus longue, mais en fait, à partir du moment où tu veux la suite, ça me va ! Bon, je commence à ne plus avoir d'idée, donc, si tu reviens par là, merci de ta review et à bientôt j'espère !

Ayako : Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle une review ! Que dire que dire… Tu as eu du nez pour ta bande de furies… Bravo ! Tu gagnes un chamallow (c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit ?) virtuel ! On applaudit bien fort ! Puisque tu m'as demandée la suite, la voilà ! Enfin tu es cencée l'avoir déjà lue… Mais bon… J'espère que cela t'a plu ! ( Les deux autres te passent le bonjour !) Et encore merci !

A.D. vs A.V : Une novice… Non mais vraiment… J'espère que tu es quand même venue lire la suite… Car j'ai continué ! Merci de ta review ! Salut !

Ilys : Et bien la voilà la suite ! Je t'avais dit que tu n'aurais pas trop à attendre ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Et j'ai pas menti, Sirius est en grande forme ! N'est-ce pas ? Quand aux retrouvailles, bientôt, bientôt ! Merci encore pour la review ! Et que le Yatta Power soit en toi !

Clem : Oh ! Maitre ! Moi chantageuse ? Mais je ne fais que suivre les conseils de mon Maitre ! Je suis très contente que ce que j'écrive te plaise ! Et puis tu as vu ? J'ai posté tout de suite ! Moi aussi je tiens mes promesses ! Et merci encore ! A bentôt !


	6. Ici bas

**Titre :** La mort n'est pas une fin

**Auteur :** Moi moi et re-moi ! Gloire à moi !

**Disclaimeur :** Par contre, là : pas moi pas moi et re-pas moi ! Gloire à pas moi !

**Pitite note : **Enfin la suite que vous attendiez tous ! regarde la salle où roule une boule de paille Y a-t-il encore des lecteurs ? Des anciens ? J'en serais ravie ! Des nouveaux ? Ravie également ! Je ne suis pas si compliquée que ça, si ? Aller, bonne lecture !

OoOoOo

V- Ici-bas

OoOoOo

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Sirius était prisonnier d'un labyrinthe, mais semblait l'avoir oublié. En effet, il ne cherchait pas à s'en sortir et se contentait de se diriger là où le menaient ses pieds. Il pensait, ou plutôt il essayait d'assimiler les révélations qu'Il lui avait apporté lors de sa dernière visite, avant son entrée dans le labyrinthe. Il était venu le voir. Enfin, voir était inexact puisqu'Il se contentait de s'entretenir avec Sirius tout en restant invisible. C'était lors d'une de ces visites que Sirius avait eu la confirmation de son don: s'il avait une certaine volonté et avec de l'entraînement, il pourrait influencer Là-bas, ou tout du moins, l'observer. Ce qu'il avait tenté de faire dès Son départ en s'imaginant être tout puissant. N'avait-il pas failli transformer en cendres le manoir Snape sans s'appliquer ? Il rentra dans un mur, puis, se remettant les idées en place, se récapitula tout ce à quoi il avait pensé lors de sa deuxième tentative.

Flash-back

« Hum hum, les enfants sont déjà à Poudlard ! »

« Dieu » lui avait expliqué que l'écoulement du temps était différent selon les dimensions.

« Mais que vois-je ! Que font ces trois chenapans sous la cape dehors à minuit ? »

Sirius eut un sourire maraudeurique et se concentra pour que le vent fasse s'envoler la cape.

OoOoOo

Là-bas

Hermione se tourna vers ses compagnons :

« Vous n'avez pas senti une très légère brise ? »

OoOoOo

Fin du Flash-back

Sirius sourit à ce souvenir. Sur le moment il en avait été tout déconfit mais il s'était promis d'y arriver un jour. Sur ces joyeuses pensées, il repartit en faisant un peu plus attention à l'endroit où il allait et se retrouva bien vite devant une porte, la fin du labyrinthe. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une vaste plaine avec un grand lac un peu plus loin. Il s'en approcha : une canne à pêche et tout son attirail étaient posés sur la berge. Il effleura la canne et entendit Sa voix murmurer :

« Pour un petit moment de détente… »

Sirius empoigna la canne et la contempla ainsi que les objets disposés autour. C'était du bon matériel et il y avait même une glacière avec un déjeuner. Il s'installa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pêché. Trop longtemps à son goût. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il adorait se faufiler dehors pour pêcher un peu. Il ne pêchait pas grand-chose, mais cela lui suffisait et il remettait toujours ses maigres prises à l'eau. D'ailleurs, James ne manquait jamais une occasion de le taquiner là-dessus… C'était par ailleurs à la sortie de Poudlard qu'il avait arrêté son passe-temps. En effet, les sombres années qui avaient suivi ne lui avait laissé que peu de temps pour se détendre, voire aucun… Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cela maintenant, cela faisait trop mal. Il aurait tout le temps pour y penser une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé James et Lily. Sur cette bonne résolution, il se mit au travail.

La matinée se passa tranquillement. Il n'attrapa que du menu fretin, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. À midi, il pique-niqua et aux alentours de trois heures, son fil se tendit dangereusement.

« Ah ! celui-là, c'est un gros et pas des plus tendres ! » S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bon et en tirant sur la canne. Le poisson devait effectivement être coriace car il luttait réellement. Sirius avait du mal à ne pas se laisser entraîner. Mais les forces étaient inégalement réparties et il tomba à l'eau, remorqué par le poisson. Ce dernier était immense et monstrueux. Sirius se demanda quel genre de poisson pouvait atteindre une telle taille, n'en connaissant aucun. Ses coups de nageoires étaient puissants et Sirius s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait à la canne pour ne pas être envoyé au loin, car il voulait être sûr de pouvoir la récupérer. Et s'il ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il voulait pouvoir la rendre. Enfin, s'il arrivait à la reprendre un jour ! Au début, Sirius s'était inquiété pour sa respiration, mais comme il était mort, ce problème ne se posait plus. Pendant toutes ses réflexions, le brochet continuait de l'entraîner toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs du lac. (Mais il n'y avait pas de fond ou quoi ?!) Comprenant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que le poisson le laisse partir, Sirius se mit à observer tout autour de lui avec émerveillement, regardant des étendues sous-marines qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir. Des multitudes de créatures aux couleurs chatoyantes se mouvaient devant ses yeux. À un moment, un strangulot accrocha ses longs doigts aux jambes de Sirius. Cependant, lui aussi se fit entraîner, alors il se dégagea et repartit. Sirius était étonné, il pensait qu'il aurait dû être attiré par le strangulot. Or, ses mains n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce Il dirigea alors son regard sur celles-ci et en fut pétrifié d'effroi : cela n'avait de mains que le nom. On aurait dit des sortes de ventouses complètement fixées sur la canne à pêche et que rien ne pouvait les y déloger. Sirius pensa que c'était sa volonté qui les avait transformées et qu'elles devraient redevenir à leur état normal dès qu'il aurait récupéré cette biiiip de tûûûût de canne. Revenant des méandres de son esprit, il s'aperçut que le brochet ralentissait. Il se…Euh…Gara ? devant une caverne et Sirius pu mettre « pieds à terre ».

« Excusez-moi monsieur, auriez-vous l'aimable obligeance de récupérer votre jouet qui s'est accroché à ma joue ? »

Sirius mit du temps avant de réaliser que le brochet lui avait parlé, trop occupé qu'il était à le détailler. De près, le poisson était véritablement monstrueux et sa dentition impressionnante était d'une blancheur immaculée.

« Pardon, vous disiez ? »

Au point où il en était, voir en poisson parlant ne parvenait même pas à lui faire hausser un sourcil ;

« Je souhaiterais que vous décrochiez votre…lameçon de ma bouche, s'il vous plait »

« Mais bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ? Je vous débarrasse de ça tout de suite ! »

Ce qu'il fit, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé ses belles mains viriles, mais devant s'imposer un gros plan sur les dents de son transporteur. Non pas qu'il eût peur, c'était un Sirius et un Sirius n'avait jamais peur ! Mais il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré non plus…

« Mais pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas demandé au bord du lac, plutôt qu'ici ? »

« Parce que c'était les ordres monsieur. »

« Les ordres ? »

« Oui monsieur, les ordres. Ma jeune maîtresse habite seule ici. Vous devez donc comprendre que pour vaincre son ennui, moi, son fidèle serviteur, je dois aller chercher les jeunes gens sur les bords du lac et les lui amener. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Il y eut un « ploc » et le brochet se transforma en un majordome très propre sur lui et dans le plus pur esprit british. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications car il dut courir après le majordome qui avançait d'un bon pas.

« Peut-on décliner l'invitation ? »

Le majordome tourna sa tête vers lui sans s'arrêter, fit un rictus qui était censé s'apparenter à un sourire (Sirius put alors remarquer que sa dentition restait identique à celle du brochet, très impressionnante avec ses dents en pointe…) et dit d'une voix posée :

« Non on ne peut pas. »

Le silence s'installa, mais fut bien vite brisé par Sirius :

« Seriez-vous un animagus ? »

« Un animaquoi ? »

« Un animagus. Quelqu'un qui a la particularité de pouvoir se transformer en un animal particulier. »

« Non, je regrette. Je suis bien un brochet, mais ma Maîtresse me permet d'utiliser une forme humanoïde car il se trouve que c'est plus pratique pour se mouvoir dans le château. »

Sirius prit alors la peine de regarder autour de lui. Il était dans un long et large corridor très lumineux aux fresques aux couleurs éclatantes. Et cela continuait ! Vu les nombreux couloirs et salles qu'ils traversèrent, les nombreuses portes devant lesquelles ils passèrent et selon l'architecture et l'agencement des pièces, Sirius décida arbitrairement, que la magnificence du tout correspondait plus à un palais sous-marin qu'à un château sous-marin. Finalement, le majordome s'arrêta devant une porte et annonça :

« Ceux-ci seront vos appartements le temps que vous resterez parmi nous. Vous pourrez ainsi vous changez si tel est votre bon vouloir et cela vous permettra de laisser votre canne à pêche. »

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés sur un ton chargé de mépris et Sirius se rendit compte qu'effectivement, même si ses mains étaient redevenues normales, il n'avait toujours pas lâché la raison de son arrivée ici.

« Je viendrai vous chercher à l'heure du dîner. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

« Monsieur Sirius Black. Et vous êtes ? »

« Christopher »

Un brochet nommé Christopher ? Il aurait tout vu…

« Et bien Christopher, puis-je sortir de mes appartements ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais même si vous essayiez, vous n'y arriveriez pas… Ma Maîtresse trouverait fort fâcheux que vous puissiez vous perdre… Sur ce, je vous laisse vous reposer. Au revoir. »

Et il ferma la porte.

« En bref, je suis dans une prison dorée… »

Plutôt que de rester là à ne rien faire, Sirius décida de visiter ses « appartements ». Il se retourna donc et contempla la chambre qui s'étalait devant lui. Dire qu'elle était grande était un euphémisme, puisque aux yeux experts de Sirius, il lui sembla que la moitié, ou tout du moins une grande partie de la Grande Salle aurait pu y tenir. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva, c'était la salle de bain. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle des préfets autant qu'il pouvait en juger selon ses souvenirs. Car grâce à la carte, les Maraudeurs avaient leur carte d'entrée partout. La deuxième porte donnait sur la penderie. Sirius s'en désintéressa rapidement et partit ouvrir la troisième et dernière porte. Celle-ci donnait sur un jardin. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y mettre les pieds, puisqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se retourna et vit le majordome qui l'attendait. Avec un soupir de résignation, il le rejoignit.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas changé. » Fit le brochet sur un ton réprobateur et en ouvrant le chemin.

« Et non ! Je m'aime beaucoup trop pour vouloir m'échanger contre quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Ce fut au tour du brochet de soupirer… Mais il le fit discrètement et ce soupir-là s'agrémenta d'une légère secousse de la tête montrant à quel point le brochet était désespéré. Après quelques escaliers, monte-charges et autres couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le majordome passa devant Sirius, ouvrit la porte et déclama :

« Monsieur Sirius Black, célibataire endurci, cheveux noirs, mi-longs, yeux gris. A le sens de l'humour - enfin, tout est relatif - et pour finir, est plutôt bien fait de sa personne. »

Sirius en resta pantois. Une telle définition de lui-même lui paraissait étrange. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur la question puisqu'une voix grincheuse lui intima d'entrer. La personne à qui appartenait la voix était loin d'être jolie : de grosses lunettes lui mangeaient le visage et l'on aurait dit qu'elle avait des yeux de mouche tellement ils étaient agrandis. Elle avait une pustule sur le menton et ses cheveux avaient bien besoin que l'on s'occupe un peu plus d'eux. Le reste du corps était caché par une tonne de vêtements qui n'allaient pas ensemble et dont les couleurs étaient plus que criardes. Sirius se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin de lunettes de soleil pour regarder cette femme en face.

« Alors mon petit Siri-chou, comment trouves-tu mon humble demeure ? »

« Charmante, Madame… »

« Madame ?! » S'écria-t-elle. « Ai-je l'air aussi vieille que cela ? » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton hystérique et avec ses yeux globuleux envahis par les larmes.

« Non, non, pas du tout !! Je ne tenais pas à vous offenser ! Il me semblait juste impossible qu'une jeune femme telle que vous ne soit pas encore mariée ! » Se rattrapa Sirius comme il put. Mais cela sembla faire effet puisque son hôtesse se calma instantanément.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Tu me vois confuse ! Et cesse ce vouvoiement ! Tu peux m'appeler Mireille. Et si la soirée se passe bien, tu auras le droit de m'appeler Mimi après le repas… »

Elle grimaça (cela devait être un sourire) et découvrit ainsi des dents qui auraient enrichi à ne plus savoir quoi faire dentistes et orthodontistes londoniens… Car, il y avait de quoi s'occuper… Sirius déglutit difficilement et essaya de répondre au sourire de son hôte.

« Passons à table, tu as sûrement plein de choses passionnantes à me raconter… »

De fait, cela fut surtout Mireille qui fit la conversation puisqu'elle coupait la parole à tout bout de champ au voyageur, et si celui-ci avait le malheur d'oser l'interrompre ou de la contredire, elle entrait dans une rage folle et se mettait à pleurer tout en jetant ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Sirius rivalisait de façon de la calmer, usant de divers arguments ou en la reprenant là où il l'avait coupé, mais cela se révélait un peu plus dur à chaque fois. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, il décida de prendre congé profitant d'un moment de calme. Mais…

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? Tu es à moi !! Tu m'appartiens !! Et demain, tu seras mon mari !! Hahahaha !! »

Sirius mit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information, reposa sa fourchette et sa serviette calmement puis partit en courant vers la porte, essayant de ne pas écouter les élucubrations de Mimi…

« Tu peux essayer de t'enfuir, mais tu te perdras dans mon dédale de couloirs ! Tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin !! »

Et son rire repartit de plus belle.

Seulement, après avoir passé sept ans de sa vie à Poudlard à en fouiller les moindres recoins, Sirius avait acquis un excellent sens de l'orientation et retrouva facilement sa chambre pour récupérer la fameuse canne à pêche. Cependant, pour repartir, cela fut une autre paire de manche car la « gentille Mimi » avait lancé des soldats à sa recherche. Il les évitait tant bien que mal, mais à force de jouer à cache-cache, il se retrouva dans un coin inconnu. Il avait beau regarder dans tous les sens, il était bel et bien perdu… Il erra pendant un long moment, ne voulant pas retourner en arrière. À chaque fois, il finissait par se retrouver devant plusieurs choix possibles. Jusqu'au moment où il n'eut plus aucun choix. Il avançait dans un long couloir, sans porte, peint d'une couleur uniforme… Saumon ? Il continuait d'avancer en se demandant bien ce qui arriverait au bout… Si jamais il y en avait un … En effet, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré de soldats et il se demandait s'il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter… Mais il oublia bien vite ses préoccupations en voyant se dessiner une porte au loin ! Ce couloir avait donc une fin !! Il courut en sa direction, gardant en un coin de sa tête qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il se jette dans la gueule de Rem… Pardon, du loup et que pitié, que ce cauchemar se finisse… Mais une fois arrivé devant la porte, l'émotion le submergea. Il y avait une inscription sur la porte. The Last One.

OoOoOo

Alors, cela vous a plu ? Bon, l'attente n'en valait peut-être pas la chandelle, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même passé un agréable moment en notre compagnie !

Je ne sais absolument pas quand la suite arrivera (qui a dit pour changer ?) Mais soyez sûrs que je finirai un jour cette fic ! C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire le chapitre d'après…

Pour les réponses aux reviews, ceux qui sont inscrits sur ffnet auront un message envoyé et les anonymes leur réponse sur mon livejournal. Vous trouverez le lien sur ma bio ! Soyez sûrs également que vous aurez une réponse ! Dans combien de temps, ça…

En espérant vous revoir, à plus ou moins bientôt !

Et merci encore à ma super bêta qui fait des merveilles : DarkyObscure ! On applaudit bien fort !


End file.
